


The Jumble of Her Thoughts

by DianeJane



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianeJane/pseuds/DianeJane
Summary: Apologies for the delay but a hangover Sunday meant all my brain was good for was lying on the sofa watching murder mysteries all day. Hope you enjoy x





	1. Chapter 1

“What the hell did you think you were doing?” Serena shouted as she stormed into her office. Bernie’s head shot up as she looked over to her co-lead. Bernie, as usual when confronted by her co-lead couldn’t get the thoughts in her brain to unjumble to form words to come out of her mouth, and she sat there just staring, trying to speak.

“You waltz in here all bloody heroic, turn my ward upside down, get your own trauma ward BECAUSE OF ME I MAY ADD, and then question MY judgement in front of MY staff” Serena yelled as she slammed the door shut and stalked over to Bernie’s desk.

Bernie leant back in her chair, craning her neck up and her head back to be able to see Serena in focus as she was so close, finger pointed to Bernie’s chest.

“WELL? What do you have to say for yourself?” Serena’s voice was now dangerously low. Bernie needed to speak, and needed to speak now as she knew if she didn’t then Serena would walk away slamming the door and there would be an atmosphere for the rest of the shift.

She cleared her throat “Well, I didn’t exactly question your judgement Serena, I simply pointed out that I thought it was incorrect. That’s what us medical professionals do when we feel something is off kilter with a patient or their treatment, and in all honestly, I think you were going down the wrong route. I apologise if you thought I was questioning your judgement, I was simply giving my opinion on the matter” Bernie managed to slide her chair back and stand so she was at the same height as Serena “and if we remember correctly Ms Campbell, you were the one who asked for a second opinion, my opinion to be exact”

“Now, if you will excuse me, I have things to do” Bernie walked towards the door a lot calmer than she felt inside, something had got under Serena’s skin lately and Bernie felt she could do no right at all.

“Don’t you dare just walk away Bernie”

Bernie, hand on the door handle, turned “What has got into you lately Serena, you ask for my opinion, I give it, you don’t like it. I am not questioning you, I am here to help, to have your back, as you are to have mine, yet for the past week or so all you have done is dismiss what I have been saying, avoid me when you can, and then you come in here all guns blazing because I dared to say I thought you were wrong in your diagnosis of Mrs Brittle” She took a breath and calmed down “So tell me, what have I done to get you so wound up? What have I done to deserve to be treated like a second class surgeon, as opposed to one of the best trauma surgeons in England, as well as being your so called co-lead. I know you don’t like to relinquish your power over anything but give me a break will you. We either work together, or we don’t work at all”

With that Bernie turned on her heel and left the office, not quite slamming the door on the way out, but closing it a bit harder than she usually would.

That caused eyebrows to be raised, Raf to suddenly look up from his computer, and the porters bringing old Mr Jeffries back from x-ray to hurry along quietly.

She needed a break, she looked over to Raff catching his eye and pointed up, indicating that she was popping up to the roof. She popped into the locker room on her way to grab her cigarettes. She was trying to give up, but days like today made her reach for them.

She took the stairs to burn off some energy, finally she was pushing open the fire door to the roof. She rounded the corner to sit in her favoured spot and noted Dom was there, face raised to the sun “Hey Bernie, you look like you have found a pound and lost a fiver, what’s up” “Serena Bloody Campbell” was all Bernie responded with before plucking a cigarette out of the packet and lighting it, taking a long hard drag and blowing the smoke harshly out of her mouth.

“Oh, trouble in AAU paradise I see, what’s happened then this time?”

“In all honesty Dom I don’t know. She asks for my opinion and then either questions it or dismisses it, avoids me if at all possible, and then just now came storming into the office screaming and shouting accusing me of questioning her judgement in front of, and I quote HER STAFF. I just don’t know what’s got into her recently Dom, I really don’t”

“Want my opinion Bernie?” Dom asked turning towards her. Bernie didn’t respond “Well I’m going to give you my opinion anyway whether you want it or not, Bernie it sounds to me like she bloody well fancies you” Bernie practically chocked on the smoke she had just taken into her lungs, she spluttered and coughed and Dom patted her on the back.

“What the hell are you talking about Dom? Serena Bloody Campbell doesn’t fancy me, she’s straight for heaven’s sake, and she treats me like a bloody leper most of the time, can barely be in the same room as me, I don’t know how we have managed to share an office for the past few weeks”

“Classic sign’s Bernie. She probably doesn’t want to fancy you, you are her colleague, her friend, and a woman. As far as I am aware, even though Serena would flirt with a camel, she has never been with a woman, never ever considered it, but we all do strange things when we meet someone we like, and I don’t think gender matters to be honest, we fall for the person, not what is between their legs” 

“I don’t think she fancies me Dom, she has never given any indication that she does, I know that my interaction with women has never been that brilliant, but even I would be able to pick up signs if she did have a tendency towards me, wouldn’t I? Bernie questioned, flicking her finished cigarette into the sand bucket by the side of her. “I better get back down there anyway, I have rounds to do”

“Just think about what I said Bernie. You never know, I may actually be right for once. Why don’t you invite her out after shift one day, for a drink. See if you pick anything up when not in the work environment. But hey that’s only if you like her too, I mean for all I know you may not fancy the head strong, beautiful, curvaceous, intelligent Ms Campbell” with that Dom winked and turned his face back to the sun.

Bernie headed back down the stairs to AAU, the words Dom had said to her going around in her head. It would be nice to get to know Serena outside of work, as a friend. She didn’t have many of those around her. Most of her friends, if you could call them that, were still posted abroad with the Army. With that in mind she bypassed AAU and headed down to Pulses, stopping off in the locker room first to freshen up. She supposed a hot, strong coffee would go down well for both of them about now.

Heading into AAU she noticed that Serena was not in the office. She placed the coffee on her desk and grabbed a post-it note ‘peace offering, B x’ was all she wrote, and left the note atop the steaming cup, before heading out to the ward to do her rounds. 

An hour later was when Bernie saw Serena again, Bernie was in the office after doing her rounds, head buried in patient files and charts. She straightened as she heard the door, and looked over to Serena who walked straight to her desk, noticing the coffee, a little smile on her face. “Probably stone cold now” was all Bernie said as she went back to her files.

“Thank you Bernie, it was a nice gesture. You really don’t need to be giving me peace offerings. I was out of order, I’m sorry” she walked to Bernie’s side of the office and held out her hand “Truce?” Bernie reached for it, a small smile tugging at her lips, and took hold of Serena’s hand “Truce, but only if you tell me what’s going on. We can’t go on like this Serena. It’s no good for me or you and certainly no good for the staff and the ward. Why don’t we go for drinks after shift, just the two of us and thrash out any differences we have. Take on board what pisses the other off, and promise not to get all upset about it ay?” Bernie noted that they were still holding each other’s hand, and gently pulled hers away.

“I would like that Bernie. I am sorry for the way I behaved the past few weeks. When would you like to go for drinks?” Serena sat at her desk and lifted the coffee taking a sip, it wasn’t stone cold just yet but was quickly turning that way. The caffeine was certainly welcome though.

“Whenever you want to” Bernie suggested, “after all I have no plans any night of the week, but you however have Jason to consider, and probably a load of other things you do when not here, you name the time and I will be there”

“Well Jason is at Alans this evening, so how about straight from work this evening. Not Albies though, sometimes I just want to get away from the crowd there” Serena finished the now almost stone cold coffee.

“Fine by me, we could grab something to eat if you want to, maybe find somewhere localish, though I will leave that to you as I don’t know many decent places around here just yet” Bernie smiled and looked over to Serena.

“Perfect, I think I know a lovely place we can get a table, nothing too fancy, just pub grub, but it’s delicious and plentiful, and they have a half decent wine list” Serena laughed “So our shift finishes in what an hour and 40, I will meet you here then” Serena chucked the empty coffee cup in the recycling bin, walked over to Bernie’s chair, placed a hand on her shoulder “Thank you again for the coffee, see you later” and with that she went off to finish her rounds and discharge a couple of patients, leaving Bernie to get on with her patient files. 


	2. Chapter 2

The end of the shift finally arrived, and Bernie headed off to change out of her scrubs. She always liked to wear her scrubs, too many experiences of patients bleeding or puking over her in the past when she wasn’t wearing her scrubs had drilled that into her. She would rather wear scrubs all day than go home in scrubs carrying puked on clothes.

Changed and refreshed she headed back to the office where Serena was waiting. “Ready?” She asked as she popped her head round the door. Serena smiled and grabbed her bag and keys off the desk. “Yep, come on let’s get out of here. Do you want to follow me, or shall we just take my car and leave yours here? I can always pick you up on the way in tomorrow”

“I didn’t bring my car today” Bernie responded “I don’t live that far so I ran in, showered and changed here then before my shift”

“Bloody hell Bernie how do you find the energy?” Serena laughed “You make me tired just thinking about running before work, well that’s settled that then, come on lets head off, it’s not too far”

Heading out to the car Bernie spotted Dom getting into his boyfriends red BMW Convertible, he spotted her and noticing she was with Serena and seemed happy he gave her a thumbs up before climbing into the car.

“Dom seems to have fallen on his feet with that one” Serena nodded towards the BMW. “Yes he seems happier than I have seen him in a while, I just hope this one isn’t a complete psychopath like that bloody Isaac was” Bernie responded as she opened the door to Serena’s Saab. Serena hummed her agreement and climbed into the driver’s seat.

Twenty minutes later they were pulling into the car park of The Kings Head, a lovely Edwardian looking building. Bernie could imagine sitting in here on cold winter evenings by a roaring fire holding a nice glass of whiskey, not a care in the world.

“Come on then, let’s get a table shall we” Serena gestured towards the door as she got out of the car, Bernie following suite.

They made their way in and Bernie headed to the bar “I’ll get these, you go and get us a table, Shiraz is it?” “Please” Serena answered “Just a glass though as I do have to drive us both home later” and she headed off to find a table in the corner whilst Bernie ordered the drinks. “Can I put them on a tab please, we will be eating shortly” she asked the barman as he handed them over and she indicated to the table where Serena was sitting. The barman nodded and told her someone would be over to take their order shortly.

Bernie handed Serena her Shiraz and sat down opposite her, taking a sip of her Chardonnay she sighed with pleasure, hearing Serena do the same as she sipped on her Shiraz “I think we both needed that” Bernie laughed picking up the menu’s and handing one over “What do you fancy?” she asked innocently looking up at Serena to see her cheeks flushed red and her eyes quickly averted from Bernie down to the menu in her hands, “Oh erm, well I don’t know” She stumbled over her words “The steak pie is always good in here apparently, or the mushroom risotto”

Bernie perused the menu and decided on the risotto, she hadn’t had that for a while, and she loved a good risotto, Serena opted for the steak pie and chips. After their orders were taken they settled a little in their chairs.

“So” Bernie ventured “Want to tell me what’s wrong, and don’t tell me nothing as I know that something is bothering you”

“Oh Bernie, I am sorry for the way I have been. Something, shall we say unexpected has happened in my life, and I am all at sixes and sevens at the moment as to how to deal with it, and I know I have been a bit harsh with you, and others, not least of all Jason, for a while now, but I just need to process this new information and decide what, if anything, I want to do”

“What to talk about it and maybe I can help in some way?” Bernie asked tenderly.

“I don’t know whether I can right now” Serena took a sip of her wine, her cheeks flushed again, “It has come as a bit of a surprise to me, and I don’t know how to explain it”

“Does it involve your health?” Bernie asked, Serena shook her head no “Okay then, I assume that it isn’t work related?” “Well not directly no” Serena offered, “But it kind of does involve work. Oh Bernie I can’t tell you, not just yet, I am sorry. I promise that when these jumbled thoughts have been put in to some sort of order then you will be the first to know. Please don’t ask me to say anymore right now”

“Okay” Bernie offered with a small smile and a tilt of the head. She placed her hand over Serena’s on the table “I have your back though Serena, nothing is so bad that it cannot be worked out and sorted, whatever it is okay?”

Serena nodded and picked up her glass of wine again when Bernie removed her hand from on top of hers.

They fell into a comfortable conversation when their food arrived, speaking between mouthfuls about work, and of their children, and then they got on to the subject of their ex-husbands. “You do know that my ex-husband works with your ex-husband don’t you?” Bernie asked “Well I had heard a rumour that Edward was working at St James’ now and I recall Marcus was working there too. Sure they will get on like a house on fire” Serena laughed “Do they know that we work so closely together?” “I don’t know, I haven’t spoken to Marcus since the divorce, and I doubt the kids know much about what I am doing these days, they probably don’t even know that I am living and working in Holby. They don’t pay much interest in my life since the divorce and whatnot, still blaming me, of course, which I suppose is only right as I was the one that broke up the marriage”

Now it was Serena’s turn to place her hand over Bernie’s “Bernie, it couldn’t be helped. Are people really expected to live a lie all of their lives. I mean Edward was a complete philandering bastard and I forgave him so often, but I wasn’t living a lie, I knew what he was up to even if I didn’t want to believe it, my choice to stick it out as long as I did, you however, had no choice in your sexual orientation, and you did the best you could for as long as you could, but to your detriment, you were hurting yourself for all of those years, trying to make your family happy. I admire you, I really do, especially for having the courage to get out, and come out, shall I say. I wish I was as brave as you” Serena realised what she had said and she removed her hand quickly from Bernie’s and took a large gulp of her wine, practically draining the rest of the liquid in her glass in one mouthful. 

Bernie looked at her over a spoonful of risotto, saw that flush once again, and what looked like panic in her eyes, “I wouldn’t say I was brave. It wasn’t nice the way it all came out, it could have been handled better, but everyone has been so nice. These days it is not a crime to be gay, not a crime to want to kiss someone of the same sex, people are much more accepting, and in all honesty I have not had a bad experience since that day in AAU. I’m grateful that I had such fantastic colleagues, and friends who simply just treated me the same as they had. At the end of the day we are no different to anyone else. Love has no colour, no gender, love just is. You can’t help who you fall in love with, regardless of how much maybe you wish you could” Bernie knew what she was saying, she knew what Serena was struggling with, she now thought that Dom was right in his thinking, she had seen the flush so often this evening already, seen Serena glancing at her when she thought Bernie couldn’t see. She wasn’t going to let on though, she was going to just let Serena know that it was okay, at their ages, to fancy someone, or fall in love with, someone of the same sex.

Serena cleared her throat and changed the conversation to Jason, laughing at something he had come out with the other day. “He really is a great lad” Bernie laughed along with her “I love the fact that he just is, you know, he doesn’t try to be anything different than he is, I know that he can’t, it’s not in his nature, but I just love his outlook, he really is fantastic” “Oh he really is” Serena agreed, “Though he can be so infuriating at times with his bluntness. I mean I put a new blouse on the other day, maybe went a bit over board with the old foundation as I thought I was looking particularly tired that day and he told me the blouse was awful and that my foundation was caked into the lines on my forehead. I quickly went to change said blouse, and wipe a bit of the foundation off. I felt like a right tired frump for the rest of the day” “Oh Serena, you never look like a tired frump, you always look wonderful” Bernie stated honestly, looking over at Serena through that long fringe of hers. Serena pinked again, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips “thank you, that’s kind of you to say Bernie”, “Not kind Serena, just truthful” Bernie smiled a bright smile, and pushed her empty bowl away “That was delicious I must say, good recommendation”

“Hmm the steak pie was divine also, but next time I am definitely trying the risotto, looked scrummy. Would you like another glass of wine? I can’t what with driving, but don’t let that stop you, or a coffee maybe”

“No I’m fine honestly. You could always pop in for a coffee at mine when you drop me off” Bernie suggested.

“Sounds good to me, just let me know when you are ready, I will just go and pay the bill” Serena smiled as she stood.

“No Serena” Bernie stated “my treat this evening”

“No Bernie, my treat, you pay next time okay” there was that little shy smile again as she walked off to the bar to pay.

They grabbed their coats and headed out to the car walking side by side “Thank you Serena that was wonderful, I had a lovely evening”

“Me too Bernie, now let’s get you home, and have that coffee shall we?” and she linked arms with Bernie and led her to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Car parked up the street from Bernie’s house, the pair walked side by side down to the little gate to her front garden “It’s always a nightmare to park around here, hence why I often don’t mind running or walking to work” Bernie offered as she unhooked the gate and allowed Serena entrance first.

“The joys of living in a city I suppose” Serena commented, “If it wasn’t for the fact I took up half of the front garden, and had the curb lowered I would have the same problem, it used to be awful when me and Edward first moved in, I soon decided that there was no way I was parking half way up the road and carrying shopping bags back, late at night after a tough shift, and called in the drive people” she laughed.

Bernie now held the door open and gestured for Serena to follow her in, kicking off her shoes in the porch and stepping through into the lounge, hanging her coat on the bannister at the bottom of the stairs. “Come through to the kitchen and I will pop the kettle on” she called over her shoulder to Serena who was still taking off her shoes, as she made her way through the lounge and into the kitchen.

Serena soon followed suite and as she stepped through the dining room into the kitchen a big fluffy cat wound its way around her ankles, “hello beautiful” she said as she bent down and gave it a little stroke “Ah that will be Tink who has taken a shine to you, she doesn’t do much these days, apart from eat and sit on the window ledge as soon as I let her into the lounge, she loves just sitting or lying there looking outside, George should be in shortly, he seems to know when I am home” and just with that a beautiful sleek ginger cat came through the cat flap, sat right by it and just stared at Serena. Bernie turned to pick him up “It’s okay George, Serena is a friend, and if you are lucky she may give you a treat” She placed George back down and reached into the cupboard for a bag of treats, handing them to Serena, “Give him a couple of these and you will have a friend for life”

Serena laughed taking the bag of treats and George came rushing over to her at the sound of the rustling bag.

A few treats, and a couple of strokes to both cats later, Serena stood and accepted the coffee from Bernie “Come on lets head into the lounge and leave these two in here, they will be all over us otherwise”. Serena dutifully followed and sat in the corner of the very comfortable looking sofa, placing her cup down on one of the nest of tables by the side of her. “It’s a lovely house you have Bernie” she commented Bernie sat at the other end of the sofa and just shrugged “Thank you, it’s homier than it was when I moved in, all wood flooring and white walls. I can’t be doing with wood floors in my lounge, I like to step into the softness of the carpet when I come home after a hard shift”

“Oh I totally agree , I only have wood flooring in the kitchen, carpet everywhere else, apart from the bathroom that is. No its lovely Bernie, it really is”

They sat in comfortable silence sipping their coffee. Serena’s mind started to wander, she had grown very fond of Bernie in the time they had been working together, Bernie was the best surgeon she had ever had the pleasure of working with and to carry out surgery with her was a perfect harmonious union, they both anticipated so well what the other was going to do next, and rarely spoke during surgery, communicating with eye movement and hand gestures where necessary. She really had been treating poor Bernie appallingly recently, she knew why, she knew perfectly well why, but she was too scared to tell anyone, blimey she was even too scared to accept it herself just yet. She desperately wanted to be friends with Bernie, she could see them being such good friends, they complemented each other so well. Sometimes however when she looked at Bernie across the ward, when Bernie was busy being the brilliant medical professional that she was, she wanted more. She wanted Bernie around her all of the time, and that scared her, terrified the life out of her if she was honest. She had admired women in the past, but never wanted to befriend one and be close to someone quite as much as she did Bernie, and she had an inkling that what she was feeling was much, much more than that a friend should feel for another friend.

However, Bernie’s little speech in the pub earlier had made her realise that if she was that way inclined, that it was okay, people would be okay with it, eventually. However this was Bernie, the fantastic, fearless, brilliant, brave Bernie, her friend. She could not, would not destroy a friendship, probably what could turn out to be the best friendship she had ever had in her 53 years for something that was unlikely to be reciprocated. She didn’t know if it would be reciprocated of course, she was only assuming, as Bernie had shown no signs of wanting anything more than friendship. Serena sighed out loud. “What’s wrong Serena” Bernie asked, turning a little more towards her. Serena hadn’t realised she had sighed out loud “Oh nothing” Serena responded taking her coffee from the table “Serena don’t tell me nothing as we both know that there is something bothering you. Talk to me please”

Serena took a sip of her coffee and replaced her cup “It’s just what you were saying earlier, about how accepting everyone is of you. It’s just heart-warming that you can be you, be so comfortable now in who you really are, and not really have to hide, I mean I know you don’t go shouting it from the roof tops, but you can date whomever you wish and not hide anymore. I just think that is very brave of you”.

“It’s still hard for me to really be me though Serena, I suppose I got so used to hiding my true feelings that I built a wall up around myself, very few people can get that wall to come down. In fact I have never dated a woman that has even got near to breaking it down, not that I have dated that many I suppose. It would take someone extremely special for me to open up. In fact you are the person I have opened up to the most, so yes, you are very special to me.

Serena blushed at that “Thank you, it feels so nice that you feel able to talk to me about these things, I will always be here for you, you do know that don’t you?”

“Yes I do Serena, and that goes for me to, anytime you need me, a shoulder to cry on, someone to have a laugh with, to share a meal or a bottle of wine with, then you just have to call. I will, work permitting obviously, always come, okay”, she placed her hand gently on Serena’s arm, Serena reached her other hand and covered Bernie’s hand with her own, looked straight into her eyes “I know Bernie thank you, I really appreciate that”.

Finishing her coffee, Serena stood “I had better make tracks, thank you for a wonderful evening again Bernie”. Bernie stood and grabbed their coats, helping Serena into hers “I’ll walk you up to your car” she stated as she pulled on her shoes, waiting for Serena to do the same.

At the car Serena unlocked it, but didn’t open the door, she turned and faced Bernie, leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, lingering just a little before pulling away “See you tomorrow Bernie” she stated as she ran her hand down Bernie’s bare arm.

With a small smile, and a tilt of the head Bernie responded “See you tomorrow Serena, let me know you get home safe” 

With that Serena got into the car, locked herself in and started up the engine before giving Bernie a little wave and pulling out of her space. Bernie walked back towards the house and stood at the gate, watching Serena’s car turn left to head back to hers. With a sigh Bernie closed the gate, headed into the house, kicked off her shoes again and flopped on to the sofa “Oh Serena, Dom was right wasn’t he?” she said to thin air “well, we will proceed as friends, until you are ready to admit your feelings”. With that she hoisted herself back up, grabbed the cups went to pop them in the dishwasher and then headed up to bed.

As she climbed into bed her phone pinged, Serena’s name there on the screen “Home safe, thank you again, we will have to do it again soon, good night x” the message read

“Definitely, I had a wonderful evening, will arrange something tomorrow after checking our shifts. Sleep well Serena, sweet dreams, see you tomorrow x”

The following morning Bernie met Serena as she was coming out of Pulses, two steaming coffees in hand, pastries balanced on top of them. Serena smiled at Bernie “I hope one of those is for me?” She raised an eyebrow and asked “As if it would be for anyone else Ms Campbell” Bernie replied passing one over, Serena instantly took a sip “hmm, that is heaven”. Bernie did think the sound Serena made was verging on indecent, she coughed a little and headed towards the lift with Serena at her side.

In the lift Serena stood closer than usual, arms almost, but not quite touching. Both looking straight ahead and keeping quiet, until the doors opened on AAU. Serena swiped her card and let them both in to the ward, Serena headed towards the office, Bernie indicated she was going to head to change into scrubs “here let me take your coffee and danish to the office for you” Serena offered, holding out her hand, “Hands off my coffee Campbell, you have your own” Bernie laughed handing it over “I promise not to snaffle your caffeine Ms Wolfe, scouts honour” Serena winked, walking off with the precious liquid.

Ten minutes later and Bernie was supping on her coffee back in the office whilst stuffing the danish in her mouth. Serena had long finished her Pain Au chocolate but was finishing the dregs of her coffee, she looked up, a shy look on her face and cleared her throat “Erm, so do you want to check shifts to see if we can arrange another evening out” she stammered “If you want to of course, that is” she added.

“I would love to Serena, lets have a look” Serena pulled the spreadsheet up on her computer containing the whole ward staff rota. Bernie came round her desk to stand behind Serena and look at the spreadsheet also “oh look” Bernie said, leaning over Serena’s shoulder, pointing at the screen, Serena had a hit of Bernie’s shampoo and breathed in a little deeper, taking the scent into her nostril, she struggled to pay attention with Bernie this close to her “How did we both wangle Sunday off, and early shifts on Saturday?” Bernie asked “oh well, Ric owed me a late shift, and Raf swapped with me for Sunday as he has something he needs to do Monday, and well you were rostered off Sunday anyway” Serena managed to answer.

“Well perfect then if you have no plans for Saturday evening, how about we do something, we can share a bottle of wine” Bernie suggested “ha” Serena laughed “only if you are not expecting me to drink that white stuff you drink” an eyebrow raised as Bernie looked back at her “Well I am partial to a white wine, but I do like red also, so I suppose I can put up with sharing a bottle, or two”

Bernie moved back and around to her desk, both instantly missing the close contact. “Well I need to see what Jason is doing Saturday evening, but I will drop him a text now and find out. If it comes to it I will prepare his tea and he can warm it through when he wants it. It’s not as if he cannot be left alone is it”

Serena reached for her phone and quickly sent a text to Jason, knowing that he would be getting ready for Alan to drop him into the hospital where he loved his job as a porter. 

Grabbing her patient list Bernie stood “Well I better get the rounds done, anyone due for discharge today?” “Im hoping to discharge Mr Palmer in bay three sometime today, and Mrs Reynolds in bay eight” Serena replied perusing her own patient list.

As Bernie started to open the door Serena’s phone chimed with the Countdown gong “Jason” Serena stated picking the mobile up “haha appropriate tone” Bernie laughed, Serena smiled as she read the message “He said that he had planned on just watching his documentaries so is happy to re-heat his tea if need be”

Hand on the door handle, Bernie smiled “It’s a date then” she stated as she opened the door and left Serena a bit shocked still sitting at her desk. 

When the door was closed behind Bernie, Serena let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding “A date” she said to thin air, then smiled, “Hmm a date, shit what am I going to wear?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay but a hangover Sunday meant all my brain was good for was lying on the sofa watching murder mysteries all day. Hope you enjoy x

The rest of the week ambled along nicely. Serena’s change in mood was noted by everyone who walked on to the ward, it was obvious to all that her and Bernie were getting on much better, and that only strengthened the already brilliant team on AAU.

The two surgeons walked side by side, shoulder to shoulder, down the corridor’s, sat quietly in their office doing paperwork, brought each other coffee and pastry, and worked like a well-oiled machine whenever they had to perform surgery together.

On the morning of their date, that really wasn’t a date, was it?, there was more of a twinkle in Serena’s eye and a spring in her step, she was akin to an excited child at Christmas. She tried to damp down her excitement, didn’t want Bernie to think she was overthinking the coming evening. It was two colleagues, friends even, meeting for drinks and a meal, nothing more, she chastised herself.

As she walked on to AAU she took a deep breath and put on her professional face, she needed to hide the excitement, and nervousness bubbling inside her. She only had to get through 8 hours of work.

Thankfully the shift brought no complicated surgery, just routine, easy surgeries that either could do with eyes closed, but they decided to operate together on a couple of occasions, working in sync, eyes meeting over surgical masks, fingers briefly touching whilst in some blokes chest cavity.

Finally scrubbing out of her last surgery Bernie headed to the locker room to change before heading home to shower and get ready for the evening ahead. She was meeting Serena at a little tapas/continental restaurant in town, and as they lived on opposite sides of town it was sensible to just each get a taxi and meet there. They had decided on 8:00pm to give each plenty of time for the possibility of surgery overrunning and then getting home to get ready.

Bernie entered the office to note that Serena was not there, her bag and coat were gone so she must have sloped off early. Picking up her own bag and coat she locked the office and wandered over to Donna sat at the nurses station “Hey Bernie, Serena’s gone if you were looking for her. She looked to be in a bit of a rush, suppose Jason is waiting for her” Donna offered without Bernie having to ask. Bernie knew different of course, but played along “Yes more than likely Donna, I was just going to say goodnight is all. You have a good shift and I will see Monday”

“See you Monday Bernie, enjoy your day off” Donna waved as Bernie swiped out and left the ward.

Serena had dashed into the shower as soon as she had got home, Jason was sitting watching some documentary or other and she simply shouted hello as she dashed passed the open living room door.

She towelled dry once finished in the shower and stood in front of her wardrobe, she had had days to decide on what she was going to wear, and yet still she wasn’t sure, should she go with the blue satin dress and a shawl, or go for something less formal. She wished she had someone she could call upon for an opinion, but she really couldn’t face Jason’s bluntness, and there was no way she was going to call Ellie as she didn’t want 101 questions being thrown at her. Bernie had said that it was a nice little restaurant, so she didn’t want to go too under dressed, and in all honesty she wanted to make an impression.

She eventually pulled out the blue satin dress and hung it in the bathroom just to ensure that any creases would drop out, and set to blow drying her hair. She took more care than usual with her hair, applied maybe a little more eyeliner and mascara than she would usually, and placed in her favourite earrings.

When she was satisfied with the result she pulled on the dress, it was still a perfect fit, slightly clinging to her hips, a slight bit of cleavage on show, not too much, but enough to draw the eye.

As she heard the beep of the taxi outside, she spritzed herself with her favourite perfume and headed down the stairs, popping her head in to the living room to speak with Jason before she left.

“I’m off now Jason, don’t forget, three minutes in the microwave for your tea, make sure it’s hot in the middle, leave the plate in the dishwasher and I will sort when I am back”

“Yes Aunty Serena, now go, you don’t want to keep Bernie waiting now do you” and with that he stood to see her to the door “Oh you do look lovely Aunty Serena, I hope you and Bernie have a lovely evening, don’t hurry back, I will be fine” He escorted her to the door, and with a small pat to his shoulder Serena took her leave, draping her shawl over her shoulders on the way to the waiting taxi.

She was astonished that Jason had compliment her so, she was used to his critique, but not so used to his compliments, she blushed a little and sank into the back of the taxi, giving the driver the name of the restaurant.

Bernie was pacing nervously outside the restaurant, unlit cigarette in hand, she had been trying so hard to quit since that day on the roof with Dom and she had done really well, but now the nerves were getting to her. She placed the cigarette back in the box, took a deep breath ‘come on Bernie, its Serena, your colleague, your friend, for heaven’s sake, get a grip’, as she was chastising herself an elderly couple walked passed her going into the restaurant giving her a little smile, as the gentleman held the door open for his wife he turned to Bernie and having heard her talking to herself simply stated “She must be special for you to be that nervous” and with a wink and a smile, he was gone through the door.

Bernie laughed to herself which calmed her a little, and then there she was, stepping out of the taxi, in a beautiful knee length blue satin dress, all high heels and tanned skin, and Bernie forgot how to breath. Yes she had always thought Serena beautiful, but she had never really seen her in anything other than working clothes, and the image would forever be imprinted on her mind, the lovely shapely legs encased in tan coloured tights, feet fitted into beautiful pale grey stiletto’s, the blue dress, the grey shawl to match the shoes, a handbag a slightly darker shade of grey.

Serena gave a shy smile and appraised Bernie, Bernie had opted for a simple, long sleeved black shift dress which was slightly off one shoulder.

Bernie smiled back, and leant in to kiss Serena on the cheek, breathing in the aroma of her perfume “You look wonderful Serena”, Serena blushed a little “Thank you, you look wonderful too Bernie”

“Shall we?” Bernie indicated to the door, and Serena held her elbow as Bernie led her into the restaurant. A table had been reserved and they were shown through to the little area to the rear of the restaurant to a table for two.

Once seated they ordered a bottle of the best Shiraz and some tapas to share. Once the bottle was brought over and poured the waiter left them alone.

Conversation flowed easily, as it always seemed to between the two of them, and they were soon laughing and joking about funny things that had happened in work, and in their personal lives. It was an easy evening, friendship blossoming, and Bernie loved being able to make Serena laugh until there were tears at the corner of her eyes. Several times Serena had leant forward laughing and placed her hand over Bernie’s on the table. They shared the tapas and enjoyed the wine, and before they knew it the restaurant was starting to empty.

“Oh wow, I suppose we had better make a move then” Bernie commented, standing to help Serena place her shawl over her shoulders, Serena sighed “Yes I suppose, I don’t feel like ending the evening yet though, let’s find a bar to have a drink shall well?”

After leaving money on the table for the bill, Bernie placed her hand on the bottom of Serena’s back, “Lead the way Campbell” she said pushing Serena forward a little. All Serena could feel was the warmth of Bernie’s hand at the base of her spine, and a tingle all the way up to the hairs at the base of her neck. She knew without a shadow of a doubt now that she wanted Bernie. Had fought the jumbled thoughts in her head for long enough. She wouldn’t rush this though ‘take your time Serena’ she mentally told herself ‘there’s no rush, the best things are well worth waiting for’. Suddenly she felt breath at her earlobe “Are you okay Serena, are you cold? You’re shivering” Bernie asked “Perfectly warm enough thank you Bernie, now come on let’s find somewhere to have a drink shall we”

In a nearby bar they sat close to each other in a little booth, sharing another bottle of Shiraz, this one not quite as full bodied as the one in the restaurant, but it was passible, their arms occasionally brushing against the others. Serena turned to say something to Bernie and as she did Bernie had turned to say something to her. They were inches apart, eyes straying from eyes to mouth and back again, the atmosphere between them positively electric. Neither were sure who moved first, or whether they both moved at the same time, but just as their lips were about to touch Serena’s phone beeped loudly with the Countdown gong “Jason” She breathed heavily picking up the offending mobile phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry but work is manic.... oh enjoy btw 😉

“Is he okay?” Bernie asked, more concerned that something was wrong with Jason, than not getting to kiss Serena. She knew Jason came first, that was a given, and if something was wrong they would head off straight away. “No, well yes he is but he says he went to get himself a drink and he thought he saw someone in the garden. I had better head back and make sure all is okay” Serena responded.

“Text him and tell him we are on our way right now” Bernie stood, grabbed Serena’s shawl and held out her hand to Serena. Serena quickly text Jason as they headed out of the bar hand in hand and flagged down a taxi.

Serena gave the driver the address, and within 10 minutes they were pulling up outside Serena’s home. 

Bernie jumped out first whilst Serena was still paying, she headed around the side of the house quietly. Serena didn’t have a chance to stop her, she hurried after her trying to be as quiet as possible. Bernie was at the corner of the house that led to the garden when Serena caught up with her. She placed her hand on Bernie’s upper back and whispered into her ear “can you see anyone?” Bernie shook her head and rounded the corner with Serena still at her back, they stopped abruptly when they both heard rustling noises by the little orchard at the back of the garden. Bernie turned to look at Serena indicating her to stay where she was, Serena shook her head, no way was she letting Bernie go alone, regardless of her extensive army training. As they inched forward they saw movement, a body bending over with something in their hand. “Stay behind me” Bernie whispered to Serena, the last thing she wanted was Serena getting hurt. Bernie stepped towards the figure, they were oblivious to her presence, too engrossed in what they were doing.

“What do you think you are doing” Bernie asked taking hold of the back of the chaps jacket. He dropped the spade he was holding and jumped up and round to face Bernie. “Edward” Serena shouted “what the hell are you doing”

It was clear that Edward was three sheets to the wind, he could hardly stand up and that was with Bernie holding on to his jacket. “My apple tree, I planted it, want it back” was all he managed to get out. Serena looked at him with disgust “oh for heaven’s sake Edward, that tree has been there for 15 years, how the hell did you expect to get it out of the garden?” Serena queried “Just sod off, get out of my garden, you gave up any right to this house and its grounds when you went shagging that registrar behind my back, now piss off or I will call the police” and with that Bernie marched a drunk Edward around the side of the house and out on to the street. Luckily the taxi that had dropped them off was still sitting by the kerbside awaiting another job. Serena gently knocked on the driver’s window indicating for him to lower the same “Can you take him home please, he lives on the Estate over by the train station, the new apartments, I think he is at number 54” She reached into Edwards coat pocket and pulled out his wallet, she handed the driver £20 “Keep the change” She said as she opened the door, allowing Bernie to push Edward inside before she placed the wallet into his hands “Piss off” she said again as she shut the door.

As the taxi pulled off and headed down the street Serena turned to Bernie “I am so sorry about that moron, for heaven’s sake, how the frig did he expect to get a 15 year old tree dug up and back to his place” Bernie laughed, she couldn’t help it, it was just so funny to imagine Edward doing any such thing. Serena laughed along with her “Come on let’s get inside and make sure Jason is okay, and I will get us a drink”

Jason was up in his room when they entered the house, Serena had told him in her text to head up to his room and stay there until they arrived. “Jason” she called up the stairs “You can come down now sweetheart, and I will explain what happened”

A few minutes late whilst Serena was grabbing the wine glasses from the cupboard Jason appeared in the kitchen. Serena explained what had happened, Jason looked at her as if she had gone mad “Edward was trying to steal your tree” he asked, Bernie tried to hold back her laugh “But Aunty Serena, that tree is very big, how was he going to get it home?” 

“Your guess is as good as mine Jason, needless to say Edward had been drinking this evening, and will probably wake in the morning and not remember a thing, apart from wonder what the dirt is all over his trousers, now you head up to bed” Serena answered patting him gently on the shoulder.

“Goodnight Aunty Serena, Goodnight Bernie, I’m sorry if I spoilt your evening”

“You didn’t spoil our evening Jason, don’t you worry, you did the right thing by contacting your Aunty straight away, and I will get her to give you my mobile number because if there is ever a time when your Aunty is not available and you need someone, you just call me okay?” Bernie said placing her hand on Jason’s arm and giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

Jason nodded and headed off up the stairs back to his room.

“Thank you Bernie, you didn’t have to do that?” Serena stated passing a glass of wine over to Bernie “I wanted to Serena, I want him to know that he can call on me if he needs to” Bernie took the offered glass and took a sip.

Serena led Bernie through to the lounge putting some soft music on through her iPad and they both settled on the sofa with their wine. 

“I still can’t believe he even attempted to move that tree, what a pillock” Bernie laughed

Serena couldn’t help but laugh along, it had been typical Edward behaviour. Turning serious though she turned to Bernie “I’m sorry we had to leave the pub early though, I was having such a lovely evening” Bernie took a sip of her wine “As was I Serena, it has been really wonderful spending time with you outside of the hospital, we should definitely do it more often. In fact I have a thing coming up next month, an old pals wedding, and my invite includes a plus one, would you, well, only if you wanted to of course, you don’t have to, I mean I completely understand” Bernie spluttered.

Serena placed her glass on the table in front of her and placed her hand on Bernie’s knee, “Bernie, breath. I would love to be your plus one”

”You would?” Bernie asked, Serena nodded “Yes Bernie, I really would. I will have to get a new outfit”

“You will look amazing in whatever you wear Serena, I am sure of that, you will have all the guys after you” Bernie took another sip of her wine. Serena moved closer to Bernie “I’m not interested in all the guys that will be there Bernie” She reached her hand up and moved a stray piece of Bernie’s hair to behind her ear. 

Serena moved in for the kiss, eyes locked on Bernie’s, Bernie’s eyes flipping down to Serena’s lips. Their lips were just about to touch “Aunty Serena” Jason shouted from the top of the stairs.

“I’ll kill him, I swear I’ll kill him” Serena breathed heavily


	6. Chapter 6

“Yes Jason” Serena shouted harshly up the stairs “What is it?”

“Do you think Edward will come back for the tree?” Jason asked innocently

“No Jason, he won’t, now please go to sleep” Serena responded

“Okay, goodnight” Jason said as he headed back into his room

“Maybe I should head home” Bernie suggested

“No please, stay a while longer, we need to finish the wine after all, and it’s not even midnight yet, neither of us have to be at work tomorrow, please stay” Serena practically begged.

“Okay” Bernie stated with a small smile, draining the rest of the liquid in her glass.

“I’ll go and top us up” Serena took Bernie’s empty glass, collected her own from the table and headed to the kitchen. A few minutes later Bernie entered the kitchen, Serena was leaning with her back against the wall, head tilted back and eyes closed, she hadn’t heard Bernie in her bare feet enter the kitchen.

Bernie silently padded towards Serena, got so close before Serena felt her presence and opened her eyes. Neither said anything, Bernie leant in and brushed her lips against Serena’s and then pulled back slightly to make sure this was what Serena wanted. Serena breathed heavy “Bernie if you don’t kiss me I am either going to have to kill you too, or I will self-combust” and with that Bernie’s tongue flicked out and licked Serena’s lips before her mouth was on hers once again, her tongue seeking entrance. Serena’s hands moved to grab at Bernie, but Bernie captured both hands, lifting them above her and held them against the wall above her head. Serena let out a small whimper as Bernie’s mouth left her lips and travelled along her jaw to her ear “Do you know how long I have wanted to kiss you?” Bernie asked. Serena shook her head slightly “About as long as I have wanted to kiss you probably” she replied breathlessly as Bernie’s lips travelled down her throat and along the slight v of her dress, stopping short of touching any section of the beautiful breasts below.

“Bernie I have wanted you for so long, didn’t want to want you, but I do, I can’t deny that any longer” 

“I know” Bernie replied just before their lips crashed together again and she let go of Serena’s arms. Serena’s hands instantly finding Bernie’s lower back and pulling her in closer.

After what seemed like an hour they finally pulled apart, Serena’s eyelids were half open, her pupils dark with lust, she looked at Bernie with such longing, really wanted to take hold of her and drag her up to her bedroom, but she was apprehensive, she didn’t want to rush anything. This was her friend, her work colleague, she had to be careful here.

Bernie pulled away and grabbed the bottle of wine and glasses and walked back into the lounge. She needed to distance herself a little from Serena or she would be dragging that dress off her. She needed to be careful, this was her friend, her work colleague, she needed to make sure that Serena knew what she wanted.

Back in the lounge Bernie filled up the glasses and sat back on the sofa, Serena sat close to her and Bernie placed her arm around her back and pulled her in close, Serena’s head resting on her shoulder.

“That is what I have been battling with all this time Bernie, my growing feelings for you. I was so scared, until you said what you said about how accepting everyone was of you, and then I realised that I didn’t want to hide what I feel for you anymore. If that’s what you want of course”

Bernie lent down and kissed the top of Serena’s head “Oh Serena, I have wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you, if I could have nothing but friendship then I would have accepted that”

Serena sat up and looked Bernie in the eye “I want more than friendship Bernie, but I am scared of ruining the friendship we already have, you do understand don’t you?”

“Of course I do Serena, I am scared too, but we will work through it together okay?”

Serena nodded and lay her head back on Bernie’s shoulder, sipping on her wine. 

They sat there cuddled into each other, drinking their wine and talking quietly, occasionally leaning into each other to steal a kiss.

When Bernie noticed it was after 1:00am she reluctantly stated that she had to go. No matter how much she wanted to stay holding Serena, or how much Serena didn’t want her to leave, they both knew it was for the best.

Bernie rang for a taxi, and they took the time waiting to kiss and cuddle further. When the taxi was outside Serena walked Bernie to the door and leant against the wall watching Bernie pop her shoes on, and then started to open the door to see her out, before she could Bernie pinned her to the door her body flush to her back, her hands travelled up the outside of Serena’s legs, rucking the dress up as she went. When she got to her waist the dress dropped back down but her hands continued, skimming over Serena’s ribs and the sides of her breasts, up to her shoulders and down her arms, she kissed the back of Serena’s neck and Serena’s breath hitched, she managed to turn herself and instantly pulled Bernie closer, kissing her furiously. Bernie’s thigh slipped between Serena’s legs and she pressed Serena firmly back against the door, before suddenly moving away “shit I need to go before I drag you upstairs” Serena didn’t have the breath to speak, she wanted nothing more than to let Bernie take her to bed, but she knew she couldn’t. She moved out of the way of the door and opened it, letting Bernie step through “see you soon?” Serena asked as she lent in and gave Bernie a chaste kiss “very soon” Bernie answered as she squeezed Serena’s hand and headed to the taxi. “Let me know when you are home” Serena called as Bernie got into the car.

The following day Serena tried to keep herself busy with housework, batch cooking meals for freezing, and even baked some cupcakes to take into work the following day. She wanted to text Bernie, She didn’t know how she had managed to hold off doing so as soon as she opened her eyes, but it was now 2:00pm and she really wanted to just send a friendly text. 

She reached for her mobile on the kitchen table, as her hand touched the same the doorbell rang. Sighing she left the mobile where it was and went to answer the door.

“Bernie” She stated as she opened the front door, ready to admonish whoever it was for calling at Sunday lunch time. However she stepped back and allowed Bernie in “Hi” Bernie stated, “Sorry, should have called, you are probably busy, up to your eyes baking by the looks of the apron” Bernie motioned to the flour stained apron Serena had forgotten she was still wearing “No, no, please come in, I have just taken the last batch out of the oven actually” Serena allowed Bernie to follow her through to the delicious smelling kitchen.

”Sorry for calling around unannounced on a Sunday, however I was at the garden centre down the road and the next thing I knew I was heading in this direction rather than home, and well, I thought I may ask, if you hadn’t eaten yet that is, whether you would like to go out for lunch somewhere, Jason too of course, if he is here today” Bernie bumbled. 

Serena placed her hand on top of Bernie’s resting on the counter “I have a leg of lamb cooking in the slow cooker as we speak, why don’t you join us for lunch instead?” she asked.

“I would like that, if it’s no trouble, and if it’s okay with Jason” Bernie replied, turning her hand over and linking their fingers together, moving forward slightly bringing her closer to those glorious lips she had been thinking about since last night.

“Ah Bernie, how nice to see you” Jason stated walking into the kitchen, they sprung apart, neither had heard him come down the stairs.

“Jason hello, how are you?” Bernie asked whilst Serena blew out a breath and rolled her eyes, would her adorable nephew interrupt them at every attempt at a smooch? She bloody well hoped not. She would have to arrange some time with Bernie, just the two of them with no phones she thought to herself.

“I am very well thank you Bernie, are you staying for lunch? We usually eat around 3:30pm, so we can prepare more potatoes and vegetables if you are staying, can’t we Aunty Serena?”

“Yes Jason, I was just going to come and ask if you would mind Bernie staying for lunch, but you beat me to it”

“Oh well then that settles it” Jason stated “Will you be needing me to peel the vegetables Aunty Serena, or will Bernie be helping”

“It’s okay Jason, I will help your Aunty Serena to prepare, it’s the least I can do” Bernie smiled

Jason gave her a beaming smile “Wonderful news, as I really do not like peeling carrots. I will head back up and finish my documentary then Aunty Serena, call me when it is ready”

“Okay Jason, I will” Serena answered with a smile. 

She popped the kettle on and waited until she had heard Jason’s door firmly shut behind him before she turned around, grabbed Bernie, pinned her to the wall and snogged the face off her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Lunch was a lovely affair, the three of them sat around helping themselves to the mound of food that Serena had cooked, and Bernie had gladly helped prepare. It had probably taken them both longer than usual to prepare potatoes and vegetables, but that was because they were making eyes at each other half the time, and leaning in to steal kisses, it was as if now that they had both declared their feelings for each other that they had to take every opportunity to show it.

After loading the dishwasher and making coffee, Jason retired to his room and Serena and Bernie headed into the lounge.

“Serena, I think was the nicest meal I have eaten in a long time, I love home cooked Sunday lunch, I just never see the point in doing it for myself” Bernie stated as she stretched

“Well you are welcome anytime Bernie, I always have spare, and always cook too much for me and Jason” Serena stared at the flash of skin that could be seen underneath Bernie’s top as she stretched.

Bernie smiled, and then Serena’s hand was on her skin, under her top, just on her ribs, and she was leaning over to bring their lips together. Bernie moaned into the kiss as Serena’s fingers tickled her skin, they finally pulled apart and Serena snuggled into Bernie “Hmm well if I get that each time I may take you up on that offer more often than you like Serena, I will be here for every meal, haha”

“Play your cards right major and you may get a cupcake too”

“Oh now you are spoiling me Serena, but right now I couldn’t eat another thing”

They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and laughing, watching some old movie that was playing, before Bernie reluctantly admitted that she had to go as she still had washing and ironing to do ready for the week ahead.

A long kiss goodbye at the door and then Bernie was waving from the driver’s seat of her MX5 as she pulled out of the drive.

****************************************  
The following morning both were on the early shift, and as had become the norm, Serena met Bernie as she was coming out of Pulses with two steaming coffee’s and a bag containing a Pain Au Chocolate for Serena and a Belgian Bun for herself.

They walked side by side to the lift, little fingers touching as they stood in the lift with a couple of porters heading up to another department.

As usual Serena swiped them in, took the coffee and pastry from Bernie and headed to their office whilst Bernie went to get changed into her scrubs for the shift.

Bernie was just pulling her scrub top over her head as she heard the door open and close. Pulling the top down she saw Serena striding towards her with purpose, she grabbed Bernie’s hand and pulled her around the corner of the lockers, “What’s the matter Serena?” Bernie asked. “Nothing, I just know that I am not going to be able to get a chance to do this again today, so thought I would make the most of now” as she leant in and kissed Bernie, hands instantly finding their way under the hem of the scrub top to slide up and down her rib cage.

They heard a voice outside the locker room door and reluctantly pulled apart and rounded the corner back to Bernie’s locker just as the door opened “Yes well Ms Campbell I can see your point” Bernie stated so professionally, “However I may call on you later for a second opinion on that subject, if that is okay with you” Serena smiled “Of course Ms Wolfe, just come and find me whenever you need me, always happy to be of assistance, you know that” and with that Serena gave a sly wink, turned on her heel and headed back to their office all smug looking.

Unfortunately the rest of the shift did not go smoothly and they were both called in to several surgeries throughout the day and an opportunity to get any alone time was non-existent. Scrubbing out together at the end of their last surgery Bernie made sure they were alone “Serena you know that wedding that we are going to?” Serena nodded, “Well I got the month wrong, I thought it was 15th May, but it’s the 15th April” Bernie blushed at her mistake “Bernie, that’s a week Saturday” Serena remarked.

“I know, are you still able to make it? You can just come to the evening do if you like, I can’t remember what shift you have, I know I have the day off as I remember checking when I was asked to attend”

“I will see if Ric can swap with me, if not then I will just change here and come straight to you after my shift if that is okay with you?” Serena suggested glancing sideways

“Okay” Bernie smiled shyly drying her hands off “I have to dash off now, Cameron has text asking if I want to meet for coffee” “Wow, that’s a turn up Bernie, brilliant news, you get yourself off, text me later let me know how things went okay?” Bernie nodded, looked around to see that they were the only two left in the scrub room and lent forward and brushed her lips to Serena’s “Call you later” she said as she took her leave.

Later that evening just as Serena had settled in bed with her book her phone beeped, she glanced at the screen to see Bernie’s name “Hi, are you still awake?” it simply said. Instead of responding via text Serena pressed call and put the phone to her ear.

“Hey, how did it go with Cameron?” she asked

“It was awkward at first to be honest, he wanted to know a lot, about the divorce, Alex, etc. But I told him what he needed to hear, that it wasn’t his father, it was me, couldn’t hide any longer etc etc, he was fine with it all, he just wanted to get my side of it, as all he had heard was the shit his father had been spouting since we split. Serena, he asked if I was seeing anyone special”

“Oh” Serena responded “and erm, what did you say?” she asked tentatively

“I hope you don’t mind” Bernie responded quietly, Serena’s heart dropped a little thinking that Bernie had decided not to tell Cameron, but before she could say anything Bernie continued “I told him that I was, and that it was early days, but that I was happy, and really hoped things would work out well”

A huge smile lit up Serena’s whole face “Oh Bernie, did you? I’m honoured that you told him, did he take it well?”

“He did, he asked if he could meet you. I told him that he would meet you at the wedding a week Saturday”

“Okay I had better make sure I make a good impression then and be on my best behaviour aye?” she laughed.

“He will love you Serena, I have no doubt, you can charm anyone, even my wayward son” Bernie laughed “Hey did you manage to swap shifts with Ric to be able to make the ceremony?”

“Unfortunately not, I forgot that it’s his anniversary and he had arranged a weekend away with his wife” “Which wife is this now, number 5?” Bernie asked “Yep that’s the one” Serena laughed “Though in all honesty this one has lasted a lot longer than the rest. That means, unless I can sweet talk Raf, then I will only be able to make the evening do, but I will definitely be there okay?”

They spoke for a while longer before ringing off “See you tomorrow Serena, sweet dreams” “Goodnight Bernie, sweet dreams to you too”

The next week on AAU was horrendous, trauma after trauma, late nights, not getting off shift on time, but that was what being a consultant could be like. There were a couple of occasions when one or the other of them had been paged to go in during the middle of the night to assist.

Nearing the end of their shift on the Wednesday before the wedding Bernie came into the office and flopped onto her chair “God what an awful few days” She said running her hands through her hair rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck. Serena walked around to behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders massaging slightly. “I know, I feel like we have hardly had a chance to breath, why don’t you come round for tea this evening, I am sure you have not been eating properly what with all the long shifts we both have”

“Hmm” Bernie sighed “Is it Sheppard’s pie night tonight? “ she asked

Leaning down so her lips were next to Bernie’s ear Serena stated “It is, and if you are really good, I still have some lemon drizzle cake left that you can help me finish”, she placed a quick kiss to Bernie’s neck, just below her ear and then straightened and went back to her own desk in case any nosey bugger saw them through the open blinds.

“Sounds like heaven” Bernie stated as she stood “I’ll go and get changed then, are you almost finished?”

“I’ll be done and ready to go by the time you come back, just need to do a quick handover with Raf”

Bernie nodded and headed off


	8. Chapter 8

Serena pulled into the drive, Bernie pulling in behind her. Serena could see how tired Bernie was, she seemed to have got the short straw most of the shifts, and had been called back in more times than Serena had at short notice. She looked worn out. “A good meal and some cuddles is what you need Ms Wolfe, come on” Serena said as she opened the door to let Bernie in.

Shoes removed Bernie followed Serena to the kitchen, putting the kettle on whilst Serena unwrapped the cling film from the individual shepherd pies and popped them in the oven to warm.

Coffee in hand they made their way to the lounge “Jason text just as I was about to get out of the car, I had forgotten that he was off to a quiz this evening with Alan and his daughter, and staying over at Alan’s, so it’s just the two of us this evening” Serena winked.

Bernie moved closer looking between Serena’s eyes and mouth “Hmm is that so Ms Campbell”

“Hmm indeed Ms Wolfe” Serena closed the gap so their lips were millimetres apart “How to spend the time I wonder?” Serena whispered

“How about a game of chess?” Bernie pulled back, a serious look on her face

“You are kidding I hope Bernie” Serena looked at her astonished

Bernie couldn’t hold back the giggle anymore “Oh Serena, the look on your face” she laughed as she leaned forward and captured Serena’s lips with her own “did you really think I would prefer a game of bloody chess over this?” she asked when her lips travelled the column of Serena’s neck.

Serena tilted her head back so Bernie could get better access, Bernie’s tongue and mouth travelled from Serena’s ear, down her throat to the first button of the burnt orange blouse she was wearing. Serena’s hands had found the hem of Bernie’s jumper and her hands were inching their way up her back.

Serena managed to slide down the sofa and Bernie was hovering over her, their bodies so close but not quite touching. Bernie was holding herself up, however when she moved slightly and her thigh inadvertently pressed between Serena’s legs, Serena’s hands grabbed her pert bum and pulled her down so there was no more space between them. Bernie continued to lick, kiss, and suck at Serena’s throat and neck, working her way back up to those delectable lips.

Their kiss was the most passionate they had shared and Serena could not help the whimper that came out of her mouth as Bernie’s tongue explored and teased the inside of her mouth. Her hips automatically lifting from the sofa to get some friction where she so desperately needed it. Her hands gripping Bernie’s beautiful backside, pulling her down further.

Bernie lifted slightly and removed her lips from Serena’s, “Serena, we need to stop”

“Why?” Serena asked

“Because no matter how much I am aching for you right now, I don’t want our first time to be a quick fuck on your sofa whilst tea is warming” and reluctantly she lifted herself off Serena, placing little kisses to Serena’s mouth as she did so.

Serena blew out a breath, she was so bloody horny right now she didn’t care that they were on the sofa, still in their work clothes and tea was in the oven, but she respected Bernie’s decision, and composed herself before sitting up and grabbing her coffee “You old romantic” she said leaning over to give Bernie a kiss to the cheek before standing and making her way to the kitchen.

They ate on trays on their laps in the lounge (don’t tell Jason), left the trays on the floor when they had finished (again don’t tell Jason) and curled into each other watching Doc Martin.

When 10pm came and Doc Martin had finished, Serena turned to Bernie who had dozed off in her arms “Bernie” she whispered and gave her a little shake “Hmmm” was all Bernie replied so Serena gave her another nudge “Bernie, come on, lets go to bed”

That woke Bernie up and her eyes went wide. “I meant to get some sleep Bernie, I can control myself if you can, you are too tired to drive home, and I haven’t made up the spare bed unfortunately, so you will just have to share with me, come on” and she pushed Bernie into a seated position as she grabbed the trays from the floor and took them into the kitchen before making sure the house was locked up and heading back to the lounge.

Bernie was still sitting on the sofa “Come on, I have some PJ’s you can wear and I will make sure we are up in time for you to go home before your shift starts tomorrow, come on”

Bernie stood and followed Serena up the stairs, the throbbing between her legs was intensifying, she had been so bloody close to shagging Serena’s brains out on the sofa just a few hours before, and now she was going to share a bed with her, and had to try to keep her hands to herself, for fear of rushing Serena, not that Serena had wanted to stop earlier mind, but Bernie actually wanted their first time to be more than a quickie when they were both knackered and had to work tomorrow, she knew once she started on that body she would be spending hours and hours making it writhe underneath her, on top of her, and any other way she could think of. ‘Not helping Bernie’ she thought to herself as she entered Serena’s bedroom.

Serena reached into a drawer and pulled out a pair of short PJs and handed them to Bernie, “You can use the en-suite, there is a spare toothbrush under the sink, I’ll use the main bathroom” she stated grabbing her own nightwear and heading out of the room.

Bernie headed to the en-suite and washed and changed, brushed her teeth and then went back into the bedroom. She wasn’t sure which side, if any Serena slept on, but her glasses and a book were on the right hand side so she headed over to the left side and climbed in. Just as she did so Serena came back, deposited the clothes she had taken off into the washing basked in the en-suite and then climbed into bed next to Bernie, turning to face her, her arm went over Bernie’s stomach and she snuggled in close, kissing her neck “Goodnight Bernie” she breathed.

The hairs on Bernie’s neck stood on end, this was not helping the throbbing between her legs at all. She needed to reposition herself, she never was able to get to sleep whilst on her back, so she turned briefly “Goodnight Serena” she kissed Serena before turning the other way so Serena was snuggled into her back, arm still draped over her, fingers splayed on her stomach.

Serena’s bed was very comfortable and Serena nice and warm, and it didn’t take either of them long to fall to sleep cuddled together.

When Bernie woke she had turned on to her back during the night, Serena’s arm still over her middle, and she woke to the sound of Celine Dion’s “That’s The Woman In Me” blaring out from Serena’s mobile phone on the bed side table. “Urghhh” Serena said turning over and grabbing the mobile, “Too early for alarms” she said snoozing the same, “Ten more minutes, and then I will make us a cuppa” and she snuggled back into Bernie as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Bernie smiled to herself, it did feel natural, and she turned and kissed Serena on the forehead, and then the tip of the nose, and then met her lips. Even half asleep Serena reciprocated enthusiastically, grabbing at Bernie to bring her closer as if her life depended on it.

The alarm was soon going off again and the two hadn’t stopped kissing as yet “fucking alarm” Serena moaned grabbing the offending item and shutting the noise off before quickly pushing Bernie and straddling her, grabbing her arms and pinning them to the pillow above her head, bending so their breasts touched, she kissed her gently “I could stay here all day doing this” she sighed.

“Hmm me too Serena, but unfortunately we both have to work for a living” Bernie kissed her back before Serena let go and dragged herself off Bernie and out of bed “I’ll put the kettle on, you grab the first shower, I know you will have to head home to change”

Bernie watched Serena as she walked to the door, she was sure Serena was wiggling the beautiful bum just a little bit more this morning for her benefit. As soon as Serena was heading down the stairs Bernie went for a very quick shower and redressed in yesterday’s clothes, foregoing the knickers, which she stuffed in the pocket of her jeans, they needed a wash anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Bernie eventually made it back to her house just in time for a very quick change of clothes before she had to dash back out to the car to head to work. She knew kissing Serena goodbye so passionately had held her up, but she would do it again in a heartbeat, she almost hadn’t bothered to head home, but realised the last thing they wanted was people wondering why she had turned up in yesterday’s clothes, plus what would she have done with the knickers in her pocket.

She was still thinking of that as she pulled into her designated parking space at the hospital, a smug smile on her face as she locked the door, seeing Serena exiting her car next to her. “You look like the cat who got the cream this morning Ms Wolfe” Serena exclaimed as she walked beside Bernie “Good evening was it?” Serena asked, eyebrow raised.

“Oh you know, just a quiet evening in all fed and warmed” Bernie smiled “Just what the doctor had ordered in fact” she winked as she headed into the queue at Pulses. Serena hanging back to wait for her to purchase the morning caffeine intake.

In the lift they were alone for a change “Looking forward to Saturday?” Serena asked “Only the part where you turn up” Bernie replied with a small smile, “Any idea what time you will make it?” she asked

“Well I have managed to wangle a few hours off. I begged and basically sold by soul to Raf to come in early for handover, he couldn’t do a double as Fletch is on the early so someone needs to be there for the kids, however he has managed to get a babysitter for a couple of hours, actually I think he has blackmailed Evie, anyway, back to answering your original question, I should be there by 7:30 latest” her fingers entwined with Bernie’s by the side of her and gave them a quick squeeze before the lift dinged to indicate they were at AAU.

As always Serena went off with the coffee and Bernie headed to get changed.

The next couple of days were uneventful and the red trauma phone only rang twice in those two days.

As Bernie was finishing up her patient notes at the end of her shift on the Friday, Serena came in fresh from surgery, she glanced up and smiled as Serena closed and locked the door. Serena walked right over to her, turned her around in the swivel chair and kissed her, hands on Bernie’s thighs, thumbs stroking ever closer to the top of said thighs.

“Hmm that was nice” Bernie replied with lidded eyes as Serena pulled away “Yes well, as I won’t be seeing you until tomorrow evening I thought I better take my opportunity where I could get it” Serena laughed as she made her way back round to her desk.

“Decided what you are wearing tomorrow?” Serena asked flicking through her patient records ready to complete the same.

“Yep, I have, it’s all washed, pressed and hanging up nicely ready to go” Bernie replied with a very pleased smile on her face “What about you?”

“Well I have a few choices, but as I don’t know what colour you are wearing then I don’t know if we will clash” Serena responded

“Erm, well mine is blue, with some red, so whatever you wear will be fine I’m sure, you will look stunning in anything”

“Charmer” Serena responded with a smile “What are you doing this evening then?”

  
“Well I promised Ralph, and Tom, the groom and best man, that I would pop by for a quick drink after shift, won’t be staying long though as I want an early night ready for tomorrow. Would you like me to pick you up?” she asked

“No its fine I have a taxi booked ready, no point you coming all the way across town, I can just make my own way there, but you can meet me outside so I don’t have to walk in alone” Serena answered

“Perfect, just let me know when you are almost there and I will come out. Right I better go and get changed and head off, don’t want to keep the boys waiting too long or they will be rat-arsed before I even get there”

Bernie stood and made her way to the door, she tilted her head to Serena, indicating for her to follow, Serena stood and made her way to the door, Bernie didn’t open it, she just grabbed Serena and kissed her. The door was the perfect place as no one could see them there through the partially opened blinds “See you tomorrow” she said as she pulled away. Serena leant back in to get another kiss “Hmm yep you sure will, have a good evening” she smiled.

And with that Bernie went off to change and head to the pub to meet Ralph and Tom.

Serena sat smiling at her desk, she was apprehensive about tomorrow, would Bernie be introducing her as a friend and work colleague, or as her partner? Were they at that stage where they could be classed as partners? She certainly thought so, she had no intention of dating or seeing anyone else, and she doubted Bernie did either. Tomorrow could not come soon enough.

************

Saturday dawned bright and early for Bernie, she had only had a couple of drinks the night before, she wanted to be refreshed for today, the wedding was at 2:00pm in the local registry office, and then there was a sit down meal, and then straight on to the evening do. She didn’t really care much for the service or the meal, but as one of Ralph’s friends she needed to be there. All she could think of was having Serena on her arm later in the evening. She wanted to show her off, she hoped Serena would be okay with being introduced as her partner, she thought she should maybe check with her later though.

She popped on her running gear and headed out to do a few miles to wake herself up before heading home to shower and get ready.

Serena wished her shift away, and then finally when 5:30 rolled around and Raf turned up, she did the quickest handover in history and grabbed her stuff and headed home to shower and change.

She had decided on a deep red, almost shiraz coloured long silk dress, black heels, and bag. The dress was strappy, with a dipped back, she would take her black shawl for in case it grew chilly later in the evening.

At 7:15 she was in the taxi texting Bernie telling her she was on her way. 15 minutes later she pulled up outside the hotel, paying the driver she stepped out, not initially seeing Bernie, she saw the back of someone in a long blue dress, with a blue blazer over the top, and could see the hint of red lapels and red on the cuffs, hair up in a bun, a hat tucked under her arm.

Serena looked around hoping to spot Bernie, just as the woman in the long blue dress turned, it was Bernie, Serena almost stumbled “Bernie” she breathed, “Wow, you look, wow, well hot”

“Hmm thank you, so do you” Bernie replied

“You didn’t tell me it was a military wedding” Serena responded

“No, well I thought I would surprise you. This is what is known as Mess Dress. No medals on as it is not a formal military ceremony, however as Ralph and Emma his bride, are still both serving officers, we are allowed to wear our military uniform. I almost didn’t bother, but he asked if I would, so who was I to refuse” Bernie laughed

“You look stunning Bernie” Serena leant in to kiss her on the cheek

Bernie returned the kiss “Now, before we head in, I wanted to ask, erm, well, I would like to introduce you as my significant other, for want of a better expression, and I wanted to make sure that you were okay with that, if you would rather not then I can just say you are a friend and work colleague, but we both know you are much more than that” Bernie blushed

“I would love to be introduced as your significant other Bernie, I am so honoured to be on your arm” Serena responded

“Come on then, lets head in and get a drink shall we” Bernie said offering her arm to Serena, who gratefully took the same and was led by Bernie through the foyer and into the opulent hall where the reception was being held.

Serena was astounded by the amount of uniform’s she saw, not just men in theirs but also several women. The women who were not in uniform wore long flowing gowns, the men not in uniform were all in black tie

“This is probably the most amazing wedding reception I have ever been to” Serena whispered

“Hey they will all be pissed and doing the bloody hokey cokey later, or on the floor doing ‘oops up side your head’, don’t let the uniforms fool you, now I think the first person I should introduce you to is Cameron, before I show you off to everyone else, come on, he’s over by the bar” and Bernie gentle took Serena’s hand and led her over to the bar where a young dark haired chap was standing.

“Cam, I would like you to meet Serena, Serena, this is my son Cameron” Bernie introduced. Cameron held his hand out “Serena it’s a pleasure to meet you at last, nice to put a face to the name finally, mum has talked about you a lot” Bernie blushed at that “Not that much Cam come on” “Mum each time I have seen or spoken to you the past few weeks you have mentioned Serena in conversation at least a dozen times each time”

Bernie tried to hide behind her fringe but realised there was no chance with the amount of hairspray on it.

Serena laughed and gave her hand a squeeze “It’s a pleasure to meet you too Cameron, your mum has told me a lot about you”

“Oh don’t listen to her, I’m really not as wayward as she makes me out to be, I am however a chip off the old block as they say. But enough about me, let’s get you a drink, Shiraz I understand, and a large?” he stated handing over a large wine.

Serena nodded “Thank you Cameron” she took a small sip “Hmm nice Shiraz” she complimented.

“Come on, I’m getting daggers over here from the bride and groom, I better introduce you” and Bernie proceeded to lead Serena through the room over to Ralph and Emma.

“Ahh Bernie, so come on then, who is this delightful lady on your arm” Ralph asked patting her on the back

“This is Serena, my partner, my significant other, and Serena this is my old pal Major Ralph Thomas and his beautiful new bride Emma”

They all kissed cheeks and exchanged small talk “well I think a night out for the four of us is on the cards when we get back from honeymoon” said Emma “Oh yes” exclaimed Ralph, “then I can tell Serena all of the funny stories I know about Bernie” he laughed. “Really Ralph, you want to go there knowing all the stories I know about you” Bernie warned

Ralph had the good grace to blush a little, and Emma laughed “She has you bang to rights there oh husband of mine”

“Maybe just a civilised evening then ay Bernie” Ralph agreed.

They spoke a while longer before Bernie made their excuses and led Serena over to a table so they could get some time together. Many people came by and said hello, and all were introduced to Serena as Bernie’s partner. Then a while later Bernie suddenly shot up, stood to attention and saluted to a gentleman in front of her “Good evening Major” the man said “Good evening Sir” Bernie replied “And who is the lovely lady you are with” he asked, Bernie coughed and stumbled a little, Serena stood, held her hand out, “Serena Campbell” she stated “A pleasure to meet you” and they shook hands.

“A pleasure to meet you also Serena” the gentleman replied

“Serena this is Lieutenant Colonel Bishop, my boss when I was still with the RAMC, Lieutenant this is my partner, a top vascular Surgeon at Holby City Hospital”

“ah Major Wolfe’s colleague, how wonderful, you two must work closely together then I assume”

“Yes Sir we do, however Serena is also my partner in the personal sense, not just at work”

The Lieutenant blushed slightly “Ah right I see, well its lovely to meet you Serena, Major Wolfe, nice to see you again to” and he turned on his heel and practically marched away

“Well that wasn’t awkward at all” Serena said taking a seat back at the table. Bernie close by her side, she took Serena’s hand “He is rather old fashioned, he isn’t homophobic, I understand he has a nephew who is married to a man, however he never could quite get used to the fact. Anyway, sod him, he’s not my boss anymore, so his opinion really doesn’t matter” She gave Serena’s hand a squeeze and leant over to brush their lips together.

After a few more glasses of wine, the bride and grooms first dance, and more people coming over to them and having a chat, Bernie stood and held out her hand to Serena “Would you care to dance Ms Campbell” Serena took her hand and stood close “I would love to Major, but is it appropriate” “Sod appropriate, I want to dance with my girlfriend, and I am not going to let that old fuddy duddy stop me, come on”

They found a space on the dance floor, Bernie’s hands around Serena’s waist, Serena’s arms around Bernie’s neck, they swayed to the remainder of the song before another came on “Ahh this is just perfect, this song” Bernie said as she pulled Serena in a little closer.

“ I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
And I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes  
I have been blind

  
The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me  
It's where I want to be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight”

Bernie sang softly into Serena’s ear, Serena felt the breath on her neck, making her shiver, but not from the cold. She wanted to take the next step with Bernie, she wanted to take that next step tonight if Bernie wanted that also. She knew what she wanted. She wanted to feel those hands on her bare skin, she wanted to feel those lips travelling over her body, that tongue lavishing attention on her most intimate parts. She could feel her heart beating faster, could feel herself pulsing with want. She sighed and kissed Bernie’s cheek, her fingers playing with the short strands that had come free from the bun.

  
There was not a millimetre of space between them, Bernie’s hands travelled the length of Serena’s back and down again as she turned to kiss Serena gently on the lips. Just a small peck, she didn’t want to get carried away in a room full of her peers, people she hadn’t seen for a few years, some of them only just now knowing that she was a lesbian. Plus Cameron was still here somewhere, no doubt he had bagged himself someone to dance with by now.

Bernie could feel Serena’s pulse racing as she pressed her lips to her neck, “Want to get out of here?” she whispered, all Serena could do was give a little nod as Bernie pulled away and took her hand.

  
It took them a while to leave, having to make excuses as to why they were leaving at 10:30pm, they gave the excuse that Serena had been in work early and had had a busy shift and was tired. They had a few say “Yes of course Major” a few raised eyebrows and winks. They found Cameron wrapped around some woman and said there goodbyes to him before heading out to hail a taxi.

  
“Yours or mine?” Bernie asked when they were in a taxi.

  
“Yours is closer” Serena responded snuggling in further to Bernie

  
Bernie gave the driver her address and kissed Serena soundly on the lips


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW or to read in front of parents/children 😂

Back at Bernie’s she opened the door and allowed Serena to enter first “Would you like a drink?” Bernie asked, she could feel she was getting nervous and thought a drink may calm her nerves.

“If you are having one” Serena answered, Bernie went off to the kitchen, “Make yourself at home, put some music on if you want. I’m having a whiskey, what would you like? I do have a half decent bottle of Shiraz if you would like a glass of that” she shouted through to the living room

“A shiraz would be perfect, thank you” Serena responded, putting the TV on to Smooth FM and settling on the sofa.

Bernie brought the drinks in, handed Serena hers and settled next to her.

Serena placed her drink on the table next to her, took Bernie’s out of her hand and popped that down also, without a word her lips found Bernie’s, her tongue seeking entrance and it readily being granted. Serena hitched up her dress and straddled Bernie’s lap, not once breaking the kiss. Bernie’s hands found themselves instantly on Serena’s hips, pulling her down further. “Take me to bed Bernie, please” Serena whimpered, Serena got off Bernie and allowed her to stand. Picking up their drinks and turning off the lights and TV they made their way upstairs to Bernie’s room.

Serena took off Bernie’s jacket, carefully hanging it back up, then she went around the back of her and unzipped her dress slowly, trailing her fingers down Bernie’s spine as she did so, once Bernie had stepped out of the dress Serena carefully hung that back up to, not wanting to leave it a mess on the floor, whilst Bernie stood there in navy lace underwear. Serena was soon back behind Bernie, kissing her neck, trailing her hand down Bernie’s back, and then moving around to stand in front of her, her hand coming down across her ribs to her stomach, trailing her fingers lightly over the pale skin. Goosebumps appeared on Bernie’s skin where Serena’s fingers had been. Serena removed her hand and reached to her side to unzip her own dress, then placing a finger under each strap, removing them from her shoulders and allowing the dress to float to the floor revealing a strapless deep red lace bra and knickers, she stepped out of the dress, picked it up and placed it on a hanger, making her way back to Bernie slowly. She wanted to take her time. The desire was burning within her, but she didn’t want to rush a moment of this evening, she wanted to savour every touch, every kiss, every small interaction.

Her hands reached for Bernie’s back again, undoing the bra strap, then trailing the tips of her fingers over her neck and to her bra straps, sliding them down Bernie’s arms so the bra fell to the ground, she left it where it was, her lips found Bernie’s neck and she kissed from her hairline all the way down the centre of her spine, right down to the tip of those delightfully sexy lace knickers. She licked her way back up and moved to stand in front of Bernie again, removing her own bra as she did.

They stood toe to toe, breast to breast, and Bernie could stand it no longer, her arms slid around Serena, pulling her close and kissing her with more passion than she had ever kissed anyone in her while life. She manoeuvred Serena and gently pushed her back on to the bed, she leant over her, holding herself up with her hands as she kissed down Serena’s throat down to those incredible breasts. Taking a nipple in her mouth she tugged gently trying to gage just how Serena liked to be touched, the arching of Serena’s back to bring her closer to Bernie’s mouth was an indication that she enjoyed what Bernie was doing. After a few more scrapes of her teeth on the sensitive nipple, she glided her mouth over to the other breast, lavishing the same attention on that one. Serena’s hands were on Bernie’s back, stroking gently up and down, dipping into the back of her knickers as she did. She wanted nothing more than for Bernie to fuck her, but she also wanted to take it slow the first time. There would be plenty of time for a fast and furious session later, but for now she was enjoying Bernie’s lips on her body.

Bernie’s lips left the nipple and she brought her eyes up to look at Serena, she could see the fire and passion reflected back through those stunning eyes, she could lose herself in Serena’s eyes, but for now she had another destination in mind in which to lose herself, and she kissed every inch of Serena’s stomach, the tip of her tongue dipping to her belly button.

When Bernie reached the top of the underwear she glanced up again just to make sure Serena was happy to continue, the look Serena gave her confirmed that she was more than happy, so with such care, and a little help with a lifting of her hips from Serena, she removed the underwear, kissing down each leg and back up as she did so until she reached the apex of Serena’s thigh’s, then she was kissing and sucking and licking that gorgeous sweet spot Serena had wanted her to touch for so long. Serena arched into her, indicating that she needed more. Bernie happily obliged, flicking her tongue quickly on Serena’s clit as she stroked up her left thigh with her fingers before entering her gently, a small groan left Serena’s mouth and she couldn’t help driving herself down to meet Bernie’s fingers as they gentle pumped into her, all the time her tongue lavishing the attention on Serena’s clit. It was soft and gentle but when Bernie knew Serena was almost there she twisted and turned her fingers inside her, and sucked harder on her clit until a loader groan left Serena’s slightly parted lips. Bernie removed her fingers but replaced them with her tongue as she licked her gently, her fingers replacing her tongue on Serena’s clit. She wanted to taste Serena, she wanted to make her come apart again, and it didn’t take long before Serena was moaning gentle and Bernie was tasting her juices.

When Bernie knew Serena had come down from the second orgasm she made her way back up the bed to lie by Serena’s side. Serena turned to face her and kissed her, tasting a mixture of herself and whiskey on Bernie’s tongue. They kissed lazily for several minutes before either of them spoke. Not a word had been spoken since Serena had asked Bernie to take her to bed.

“Bernie, that was the most sensual and amazing experience I have ever had” Serena said kissing her again before her hand lifted the waistband of Bernie’s knickers and her fingers found her clit, gently rubbing circles as she had so often done on her own clit whilst imagining it was Bernie instead.

They continued to kiss whilst Serena continued to rub gently, Bernie’s hips were lifting and grinding, to get more from Serena, Serena knew Bernie needed more, so she repositioned herself slightly so she could reach down and slip two fingers into Bernie. Bernie sighed and moved faster onto Serena’s fingers. Serena however couldn’t get the correct angle where she was, she wanted to be deep inside Bernie, knew instinctively that Bernie needed her deeper.

Serena removed her hand and sat up against the headboard “take your knickers off and straddle me Bernie” she stated. Bernie gladly obliged and removed the knickers and sat astride her, Serena’s hand went back between her legs and two fingers once again entered Bernie. Bernie rolled her hips and rocked against Serena’s fingers, each time she moved forward those fingers were hitting the spot she needed them to hit deep inside her and Serena’s thumb was hitting her clit . The friction of her own hand and Bernie’s movement was impacting on Serena’s clit and she too rolled her hips along with Bernie. They got into a rhythm and Serena watched in awe as Bernie came apart at her hand, head back, neck taut, Serena’s other hand reached up and took a nipple, rolling it between her fingers. Suddenly Bernie trembled and she lent down, still rocking, to kiss Serena, she came with Serena’s fingers inside her and her mouth on hers.

When Serena had seen her through the aftershocks she removed her hand, and Bernie rolled back beside her kissing her and pulling her in close “Wow, I have never had such a powerful, beautiful orgasm in my life Serena”

They cuddled into each other kissing and touching, their hands not able to stay off the other’s body. They rested then for a while, had something to drink before Bernie asked Serena to turn around facing the end of the bed, on her knees, Bernie sat behind her, her right hand moved down to Serena’s clit whilst her left hand found her breast, Serena’s back flush to Bernie’s front . Serena had not realised there was a full length mirror on the wall at the end of the bed and she could see herself exposed with Bernie behind her, Bernie’s hands on her body. The image was so erotic, she was instantly 10 times more turned on that she already had been, and she watched as Bernie’s dexterous fingers circled her clit and the other played with her breasts. She could feel Bernie’s hot breath on her neck, gentle kisses were placed on her neck and shoulder as her fingers got quicker and quicker, and before Serena knew it she was watching herself come again for Bernie, Bernie’s left hand on her chest holding her up.

“I want to taste you Bernie” Serena said as she turned and pushed her flat to the bed, still tingling with her own orgasm she went straight to between Bernie’s legs and her tongue entered Bernie. It was Serena that sighed at the sensation, humming in pleasure as she tasted a woman for the first time, tasted Bernie more importantly, the only woman she wanted to be with. She licked, and sucked and fucked Bernie with her tongue before circling her clit again and running her teeth gently along the same and then back inside until Bernie was panting and writhing and coming in Serena’s mouth.

Both fully sated, for the time being anyway, they collapsed back into each other’s arms, pulling the covers up over them they drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
